


Dom Hinata

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom Hinata, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Sub Kageyama Tobio, leash during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 28





	Dom Hinata

Dom Hinata

Sub Kageyama

———————————————————————

Hinata tightens the rope on the back of Kageyama's arms and smiles.  
"There we go. Now you can't move." Hinata whispers as he gets up off the floor. He unzips his pants and walks in-front of Kageyama slowly taking out his length and rubbing it over Kageyama's bottom lip.  
Kageyama blushes underneath him before Hinata shoves his cock into his mouth with no warning.  
Kageyama gags onto the length as Hinata's cock hits his throat. Kageyama's eyes go wide as Hinata grabs onto his hair and starts to face fuck him.

Hinata buckles the leash onto Kageyama's neck and smiles.  
"Ready Baby?" Hinata asks as he tugs on the leash. Kageyama silently nods as he looks down at the floor. And with that Hinata thrusts inside of him earning a loud moan from the blue eyed boy.  
Hinata pulled onto the he leash and leaned down beside Kageyama and licked his ear. Kageyama let out a soft moan as Hinata started thrusting inside of him.  
"You take me so well Kags." Hinata whispered with a shit eating grin as he thrusted into Kageyama's prostate. Kageyama let out a heavy moan as he thrusts his hips back onto Hinata's length.  
"So needy for me." Hinata said with a laugh as he pulled onto the leash. Kageyama let a another moan as Hinata started thrusting into him more.  
Kageyama felt one of Hinata's hands slide up his chest and tease his nipples.  
"Shoyo... I'm gonna cum." Kageyama moaned as he bucked his hips.  
"Cum for me Tobio." Hinata whispered as he took his hand off Kags nipple and started to stroke his cock instead. Kageyama moaned and bucked his hips into Hinata's hand cumming soon after and getting the warm liquid all over Hinata's hand.  
Kageyama's face became flushed with embarrassment as he looked back at Hinata.  
Hinata smiled and pressed light kisses down Kageyama's back calming the younger male down.  
"You okay now?" Hinata asked turning Kageyama around. He dark haired boy nodded and wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck.  
Hinata laughed and started teasing Kageyama again. Causing the younger to squirm bucking his hips and his grip on Hinata's neck tightened.  
Hinata licked the side of Kaeyama's ear and kneaded his ass as he thrusted inside of Kageyama's hole.  
After a few more hours of sex and teasing Hinata finally came and let Kageyama take a break before they started up again.


End file.
